


Window Shopping

by LobsterLobster



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobsterLobster/pseuds/LobsterLobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of our favorite survivors are on a run looking for supplies when they pass a dress shop. What will happen? (this is fluff, heavy on the Firefly references)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping

The air was quiet on another sticky hot summer day. Rick, Daryl, Sasha, and Michonne cautiously turned the corner and walked along the small-town Main Street, keeping an ever watchful eye out for Walkers. There were a handful of shops and eateries on both sides of the narrow street.

The place looked, for the most part, abandoned and untouched by the horror that had struck the world. 

“The hardware store should be down the way,” Rick said in low tones, “This is the right street, according to that phonebook anyway.”

“Alright, we’ll check for any food on the way back,” Daryl said, nodding at the window with a big pizza poster hanging over it. 

Michonne peered through the dirty window, spotting a couple walkers slouched over in chairs, unaware of the survivor’s presence. 

“Hey, check it out,” Sasha called from the next shop down. 

“What is it?” Daryl asked, joining her. 

“Bridal shop, look at all the dresses!” Sasha was smiling, happy to remember some bright, pretty part of the past, even if just for a moment. 

Daryl was unfazed. He kept looking up and down the street, alert for trouble. 

“You know, Maggie officially has a ring now, don’t you think she needs a dress to go with it?” Sasha asked her companions, eyebrows raised hopefully.

Michonne looked through the store window again thoughtfully. There were several white dresses on mannequins lined up. 

Daryl snorted, “What, so she can flounce around the prison yard lookin’ like Cinderella took a wrong turn somewhere, got Walkers decomposing in the background.”

“Sheesh, well when you say it that way…” she trailed off. It did sound a bit ridiculous, all things considered. 

“Wouldn’t have to be a Cinderella dress,” Sasha said under her breath, looking back at the store again as Daryl started down the street, peeking in windows.

Rick came to a stop beside Sasha and Michonne.

He was thinking maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. After all they’d been through, he thought maybe Glenn deserved to see Maggie in a clean white dress, holding a few flowers. Hershal would be happy too.

“Oh, look at the fluffy one!” Sasha pointed at the dress on the end, all lace and ruffles, fit for a fairytale ball.

Michonne squinted her eyes at the glare on the window. 

“Too much foofaraw,” Michonne said, “If I’m going to wear a dress, I’d want something with some slink.”

She turned to find Rick looking at her strangely, head slightly titled in confusion.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” he said, “just, it’s a little difficult picturing you in a slinky dress, considering…” 

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, but it was the truth. The first time he’d seen Michonne, she’d been standing at the fence, one hand on the chain links, the other holding a shopping basket full of baby formula, practically covered in Walker guts.

“Well don’t hurt yourself,” Michonne glared at Rick, unimpressed by his lack of tact or, for that matter, imagination. 

She sauntered off down the street. Daryl was motioning for them to hurry up. He’d found the hardware store.

Rick glanced at Sasha, who was smirking at him. She’d clearly seen him watching Michonne walk away. 

Sasha shook her head in amusement as they both turned away from the dress shop and went to catch up with the others.

“You are such a boob.”

The End.


End file.
